Coming Clean
by siriusxremus22
Summary: A oneshot sequel of Accepting his Mark. Ace has something to tell Marco, but, damn it, why is this so difficult? Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did.


Marco sat on the bed looking at Ace. His lover had said that he had something important to tell him before they went any further in their relationship. He was accepting Pop's mark, so Marco couldn't think of anything else that Ace wanted to say. And so he sat quietly, waiting for the teen to speak his mind.

Ace paced in front of the bed. Oyaji had told him that Marco wouldn't care. His father didn't make him, and besides, his father had been a good man. So he steeled himself, and looked Marco in the eyes. "I have something important to tell you." he said, then cursed himself for not saying something better. Of course it was important, if it weren't they wouldn't be in private, and Marco wouldn't be sitting.

He was glad that Marco didn't laugh at his nervousness, or get impatient. He cleared his throat and tried again, "What I mean to say is, well it is important, but you knew that, other wise you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be sitting, I mean you wouldn't be sitting, and GOD DAMNIT! I'm talking around in circles, babbling. I need a second here." he said rushing out of the cabin.

Marco watched him go, and felt really confused. What could it be that was causing the kid to have such a nervous reaction. He'd never seen him like this before. Marco was fairly certain that Ace had already told Oyaji whatever it was that was making him nervous, but he was positive that Ace hadn't run out on Oyaji like this.

Suddenly Ace was back in the door, and "I'mthesonofGolDRoger, andi'llunderstandifyouhatemenow. Mostpeopledowhentheyfindout, butOyajididn'tandhesaidthatyouwouldn'teither. Sothat'swhatIhadtotellyouthatwassoimportant." he said without breathing.

Marco stared at him for a second, "I'm sorry? Could you repeat that slower?" he asked. He could see that Ace was practically foaming at the mouth with how nervous he was.

Ace took a couple deep breaths, "I'm the son of Gol D Roger, and I'll understand if you hate me now. Most people do when they find out, but Oyaji didn't and he said that you wouldn't either. So that's what I had to tell you that was so important." he said somewhat slower, but at least Marco understood him this time.

Marco understood why Ace was so apprehensive, but to get so nervous over it, that he couldn't fathom. He stood up and crossed the floor to Ace, and drew him into his arms, "Shh..." he said, and stroked Ace's back, calming him down. He needed Ace to listen, really listen, to what he had to say. He just stood there stroking Ace until the teen had stopped quivering, and his nervous energy had dissipated somewhat. When that was done, he stepped back so that he could see Ace, "Who your father is doesn't matter. He doesn't make you who you are. I fell in love with Portgas D Ace, the man determined to kill my captain, and who has now accepted to become my brother in arms. I fell in love with a strong, kind, and brave man. A man who took on the entirety of the Whitebeard Pirates in order to give his crew a chance to escape. Make no mistake Ace, I love you, not your father, not the imagined stain on your soul he might have left, but you, and only you. I accept all of you, the you that eats enough food for ten men in one sitting, the you that randomly falls asleep while eating, I even love and accept the you that steals my blankets. I love your fire, and your laughter, your impulsiveness, and your daring. No matter who sired you, you are you, and that is all that I want." he said. He looked into Ace's eyes the entire time he spoke, wanting, no, needing Ace to see the truth in them.

About halfway through his speech Ace's eyes filled up with tears, and he was sobbing by the time Marco finished speaking, "I love you too Marco. I love the you that gives unconditionally when someone you care for is hurt. I love the you that stays up late doing the paperwork so that the others don't have to. I love the you that sits on Oyaji's lap, and tells him about your day just because he enjoys it. I love how you are kind, and don't hold my father against me. I love your smile, and your weird pineapple hair, but most of all, I love that you love me. I didn't think that I'd ever find that. I had no wish to live, let alone find love. So more than anything, Marco, thank you." he said, then smiled, "You gave me a reason to fight for life. I want to be with you forever." he said.

Marco grinned at him, and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle and sweat, and conveyed everything that they were feeling. Marco was infinitely glad that Ace had been born the son of Roger, if he hadn't, he would probably have never gone after Oyaji's head, and they would never have met.

He sent up a short prayer, 'Thank you for having a son Roger. I'll keep him safe.'

Invisible behind them a tall man with shaggy black hair, and a large mustache smiled, before disappearing.

 **A/N: For those of you who are wondering at Ace's reaction, which is in contrast to his normal character. I wrote it this way because he has never loved someone like he loves Marco, and he really doesn't want who his father is to mess it up for him. He is terrified by this, but he knows that he has to tell him in order to truly be happy with their relationship. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
